Helpless Is Just a Phase
by WantToBeSomebody
Summary: Life change for the worst at the worst times. Athena once thought that this was true, but When you get throwen into a world that was once only true in books you can't help, but to go with it. So when the angriest wolf imprints on her; she goes with it...
1. Chapter 1

**So to start off I had a Twilight story before, but didn't go so well. So now I am writing another one except it's Paul/OC Hope you like it : ) OC on profile. Oh and if anyone wants to beta for me Please review or message me. This is around hmm Middle Eclipse **

Athena's POV

I hated living in La Push; nothing, but trees and rain. When the sun does shine it's usually cold still. Plus, the people here are as fake as my step-mom's boobs, which let me tell you are really fake. She would have never got them done if my dad didn't have money. She probably wouldn't be here if he didn't have money. Speaking of the witch she busted into my room and headed straight to my closet.

"Get dressed," She ordered looking at a pair of my shoes.

"Why?"

"We are going to Uley's House for dinner."

"Why?"

"Because Me and you father like to make friends."

"Why?"

"Look I know what your doing, Athena. It's not going to work today and I'm taking these shoes."

"Ok, Julia. You got me," The step-bitch got a triumph look on her face and started to walk out the room." Oh By the way try not to look like a slut, Julia. Nobody wants to be friends with one," I yelled when she walked out.

I WON! With a grin that stretched from ear to ear I walked over to my closet to see what I could wear to this 'important' dinner. I decided with a white dress that came about mid-thigh that had a belt around the waist, brown thong sandals, a heart necklace, gold bangles, and some gold tear drop earrings. Before I left I grabbed my mom's ring and my phone. I walked downstairs to see my step-mom in a tight sliver dress with my black heels on.

"I thought I told you don't dress like a slut. Emily in not going to be your friend with you dress like that," I said walking out the house following behind me was My step-mom. My dad texted me and told me he would meet us there.

"Speak for yourself and put this on you spell disgusting," Julia said throwing a perfume bottle at me. I spelt my self and I spelt like vanilla, so to make her think I put it on I sprayed some on the back of her dress. I gave it back to her with a smile. When we got in the car, she insisted that I tried to listen to classical music instead of pop because with that kind of music you can ' bump and grind' her words not mine. What she said went through one ear and out the other. When we got there I saw my dad's car there, which I was thankful for. I didn't have to be by myself with strangers and the step-bitch. We walked up to the door and I knocked on the door.

"I don't know why you wear that god awful ring," Julia said checking her lipstick in her small mirror.

"In case you forgot, it is the only thing I have of my mother's."

"Oh right. _Her_. You know you look just like her."

"Oh and I guess you would know right? Because she was just you boss and best friend."

"You use to like me."

"I never liked you because you were always a little-," I cut off because the door finally opened and a woman with scars on her face opened the door. I automatically knew it was Emily because of all the talk about her face. I have never met Emily, but I have seen her around. As for Sam I never see him , but like Emily I heard a lot of gossip about how he had a gang or cult, he was on steroids, or like how he did that to Emily's face.

"Hi I'm Emily and you must be Julia and Athena. Beautiful name, you know that she was one of the Greek goddesses?"

"Yeah she was the goddess Wisdom."

"Something she has known of," Julia said. Emily just looked at her with a scowl on her face and Invited us in. I walked past her and into a kitchen/ dining room.

"Whatever your making smells great," I said to Emily

"Oh thank you. I made baked chicken, but I let it marinate in Italian dressing. My mom taught me how to cook it and there's vegetables of course. "

"Oh my mom used to make that," I said sitting down at the table.

"Then you should tell me if I did it wrong," Emily laughed and put some muffins on the table. "Take one, they are chocolate chip." I took one and it was like heaven in my mouth.

"These are the best muffins ever."

"I made them for you because your father said you loved chocolate," Emily said as the door slam. My dad and a huge guy came in. This must be Sam and I can see why people think he is taking steroids. He looked at me and Julia and smiled.

"Hi, Pleasure to meet you two. I'm Sam."

"Hi, I'm Julia and that's Athena," Julia said and when she mentioned my name there was a tone of distaste. I think Emily and Sam noticed it too, but my dad didn't seem to notice or care.

"Oh, like the Goddess," Sam asked walking over to Emily and kissing her scars. So him giving her the scars rumor, I'm going to call bull.

"Yes much like the Goddess."

"Well guess lets sit down and eat," Emily said. I ended up between Sam and Julia. Sam kind of scared me by the way he devoured his food and Julia just picked at everything on her plate. I, on the other hand, when I stared eating , I couldn't get enough because Julia doesn't cook, but when she does it ends up burnt. We usually ate take out or scrounged for food around the house. We ate in an uncomfortable silence until there was a knock at the door, we all looked up to the sliding door to see to very tall dude that I have seen in school. I think one was named Jacob and the other Embry. Sam got up, smiled apolitically at us and went outside to talk to them. He then went off with them somewhere which left us with Emily. She smiled got up and started to wrap things ups. My dad and Julia were done with food and since it was getting dark out the wanted to leave.

"Why don't you guys go and I will get a ride from Sam or Emily. I want to help Emily clean up," I said begging my dad. He gave me a look then kissed me forehead.

"Ok Princess you can stay, but if you can't get a ride call me," He walked out the door and before Julia left she glared at me. I walked over to Emily and started to help.

"The dinner was really good and I want to apologize on the behalf of Julia."

"Well thank you and It's fine she just seemed kind of I don't know mean. The way she talked to you or glared at you was uncalled for."

"Well thanks, but I'm use to it and I dish it right back out to her. I just won't do it in public though."

Emily laughed and she sat me down at the table and gave me some hot chocolate.

"I'm so glad I can have somebody to talk too," I said. "Every since my mom passed and my dad married Julia the only person I talk to is either my dog or my friend, Naomi."

"This is nice just sitting down and talking to someone. By the way I need to ask a favor. My niece, Claire, is coming to stay with me and instead of one of Sam's friends doing it I would love if we could hire a babysitter because Sam and I would really love to go out. Plus his friends always end up breaking something," Emily said laughing.

"I would love to! I really like kids and to make me not have some right now maybe babysitting would help," I said laughing.

"Oh you do not want kids now! Just think of all the problems you could have."

"But they are so cute."

"When their young, but as soon as the get bigger they'll start eating you out of house and home."

"Ok true,-" I was interrupted when Sam came in with a whole lot of clones behind him.

"Hey I thought you went home," Sam said accusingly.

"They did, I didn't. I wanted to help Emily and talk to her. You know one on one."

"Ok then guys this is Athena be nice or face the wrath of her because she is named after a Greek Goddess. For you guys who skip class all the time they are powerful and use their powers for whatever they want."

"Or you can feel the wrath of me," Emily said smiling at me.

"Hey I recognize you from history," One of the clones said.

"Jared…," I said unsure.

"Yeah by the way did you do the homework?"

"No, I was going to do that tonight when I got home."

Sam Stopped us long enough to he could give introductions.

"Ok Athena this is Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, Leah, Collin, Paul, and Jared. Did I forget some…," Sam faded off when he looked at Paul. Paul was staring at me with his mouth gaped opened. All the guys and Leah started mumbling things.

"Lucky." Embry for sure.

"He doesn't deserve it." Jacob?

"Why him? She's so pretty! She's out of his league." That one I was sure was Seth.

"Reminds me of that song 'Another One Bites The Dust'." I think that was Leah

"Guys be quiet," Sam said. I looked at Emily hoping she could tell me what was going on, but she was just smiling at me with a grin that stretched ear from ear.

"So umm what happened," I said to Emily looking at everybody.

"We just found out who's taking you home."

**Okay so Good? Bad ? Terrible? Show it have been another guy from the pack? These are the questions I want you to answer so please review or message me : )**

**-Lulu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks to all who reviewed:**

**Anonymous Reviewer**

**AnimatedAbbie**

**Piffy006**

**Almaloun**

**You Guys rock…My socks. Ha-ha Joking about the socks part, but seriously thanks.**

**This chapter is going to have a lot happening. A beach party, meeting Athena's friend Naomi, and just information that will help in the long run. So Enjoy : ) Ps. Naomi and the girl's outfits on profile : ) Oh and T for a lot of language**

**Athena's POV**

I said good bye to Emily and the guys before heading to Paul's car, which 'mysteriously' got there after Jacob and Embry left. I got in the passenger's seat and waited for Paul to get in, but he continued to talk to Sam.

"Can you Hurry up some of us have curfews," I shouted out my opened door. Paul turned and jogged towards the car and shut me door. He continued on to the driver's side, got in, and turned and gave me, what I thought was, a creepy smile.

"Can we please just drive," I said turning away from him. He turned on the car and started to drive.

"So, how come I don't see you in school," Paul asked, turning down the radio.

"You don't pay attention do you? We have most of our classes together, Douche."

When I called him a douche his hands started to shake a little.

"Well, Excuse me for having other things on my mind."

"If you have other things on you mind, then why ask me such ignorant questions?"

"Gosh do you need to be such a bitch," Paul asked shaking a little more.

"If me being honest is being a bitch then yes I do asshole. Now stop the car you here," I directed him. I got out the car and walked inside the house. I ran past Julia and my dead and continued to my room. I got in some Pajamas and when I walked back in my room, my phone was ringing. I looked at the caller Id and picked it up.

"Hey, Naomi."

"Hey, A. So how was the dinner you texted me about?"

"Good, until Sam Uley's gang or friends came in and Paul turned into this freak who kept staring. Plus, he took me home and got an attitude! Can you believe that?"

"Paul as in Paul Thatch? That's the guy who has been making my life hell just because I'm not Quileute!"

"Oh the one who started the whole thing?"

"YES!"

"Well you know what I'll say something tomorrow at school. Oh and are we still going to that place in Forks to get camping gear?"

"Oh yeah."

We talked for a couple more hours then I went to bed.

-xXxXxXxX-

Julia came in my room at five- thirty just to get me up for school! It does not take me that long just to get ready. I took a shower, blow dried my hair, and went to my closet. I decided to wear a white dressy shirt, black pants, my white and brown thong shoes, a gold heart necklace, a white beanie, gold bangles, and a black leather Jacket. Of course don't forget my mom's ring. I grabbed my purse and phone and headed to the kitchen, where Julia surprisingly made non-burnt French toast.

" Non-burnt food? It's either poisoned or you just found out that they could fix that thing you call a face."

"No silly, I just found a cruise me and you father could go on! It starts Thursday which means you will have the whole house to yourself, but I only want Naomi here no one else."

"Cool, but I believe the correct term is ' Your father and I'," I said eating French toast. After I was done I picked up my purse, phone, and keys and headed for my car. Technically it's not my car it's Julia's, but since my dad doesn't like me riding the bus and Julia always catches rides with her friends, I get to drive it for whatever I need.

I headed down the road and towards Naomi's house. I parked outside her house and beeped the horn, she walked outside shouting to her mom behind her. She had on her usually skirt, shirt, and blazer; she hoped in the car and smiled.

"Hey A. Ugh please drive now, my mom's on a rampage again and I don't want her to yell at me more."

I started my car and drove off towards the school.

"So are you really going to talk to Paul about picking on me?"

"Yep, but I want to see him do it just incase he says I have no proof."

We got out the car as soon as I parked and went our separate ways, but I was just going to go spy on her anyways. Naomi went to her locker and started to take books out when Paul, Jared, and a couple of the 'popular' girls went by her locker.

"Oh look it's the nerd with only one friend," Chelsea, one of the girls, said.

"I'm not in the mood today," Naomi's only reply was.

"You know your never in the mood, but I can change that. I know you have a crush on me," Paul said in a teasing tone, but not in the ' hey, we're friends' but in the 'I really hate you' tone. I took this as my cue to move in and plus Kim, Jared's girlfriend, came and that's more backup for me.

"Hey sluts, I heard they were giving free STD tests today at the nurse, you might want to go get one done," I said putting my arm around Naomi shooing the girls away. "Oh and by the way let me find out you bother her again and I will not have a probably Ninja kicking you asses back up your mom's."

The girls scurried away a little embarrassed, while I turned to Paul.

"Do you think it's cute to do shit like that to poor defenseless girls?"

"Uh… um… n-n-no," Paul stuttered a bit.

"No, Don't stutter because you weren't stuttering when you were making fun of her. Your so lucky I don't beat the crap out of you know."

Paul Straightened out and started to shake.

"Oh my gosh will you get over yourself! Every time you get mad you shake! Control yourself, I'm not going to be one of those people that watch what they say around you, 'm going to tell you how it's going to be. You talk, think, or even glance in her direction and I will shove my foot so far up your-," I stopped because the bell rang and Naomi shut her locker and fled the scene. Paul was towed away by Jared and Jacob, who came out of nowhere. Kim glanced at me to Paul then back to me and smiled.

"Aren't you in my first period, Art," I asked her.

"Yeah, so lets go before we get in trouble," Kim said grabbing my arm and hauling me to Art.

-xXxXxXxX-

Paul didn't return to school that whole day and I couldn't be happier. After school Naomi and I headed to the sporting goods place in Forks. We walked in and it seems like every time we come here there is never anybody here, but today there was a good amount of people in here. Naomi had to get some things for her family camping trip she has this weekend. While she was looking at lanterns I went exploring through out the store until I bumped in to what it seemed like a wall.

"Whoops! I'm sorry little girl," I looked up to see this big guy talking to me. He grabbed me by my under arm's and lifting me up like I was five.

"Hey, don't do that!"

"Sorry, I'm Emmett **(AN: As if you guys didn't see it coming**)," The big guy put his hand out.

"I'm Athena," I said shaking his hand. " Oh and before you ask yes like the goddess."

"Awesome name! I'm stuck with Emmett, an old dude's name," Emmett said pouting.

"Hey, Emmett who's your friend," This really Elegant blonde woman said, spitefully.

"Oh, this is Athena, Cool name right. Athena this is my girlfriend, Rosalie."

"Hey it's nice to meet you and by the way you are stunning," I tell Rosalie, who grins when hearing this.

"Well thank you. You are gorgeous, too. Don't think that you aren't and it is a beautiful name you have. Oh and I apologize for whatever my hus… I mean boyfriend had said or did to you."

"It's fine he's funny and like a big teddy bear, but if you excuse me, I have to find my friend," I waved and went back to the lanterns where Naomi still was.

"Oh just pick one," I said. She turned glared and grabbed a random one. We walked up to the line where I see Emmett and Rosalie with some other people. I waved at Emmett, who saw me looking, he grinned and started waving wildly. Rosalie smacked him in the head with an annoyed look and waved at me. We, Naomi and I, were at the register by now and this blonde guy with a baby face began to talk to us.

"Hi, I haven't seen you guys around here. Are you new?"

"No, we are actually from La Push," Naomi said giving her things to him.

"Oh a bunch of us are going to first beach tomorrow, would you guys like to meet us," He asked a little unsure.

"First, we don't know your name and second, we're not party crashers," I said.

"Oh, well my name's Mike and you won't be party crashing because you do live there."

"Ok we will be there! Oh and I'm Naomi and this is Athena," Naomi said grabbing the stuff. Whatever she couldn't grabbed I picked up. I smiled and left, Naomi walked behind me as we left I heard somebody yell my name.

"Athena! Wait, I need to give you something."

I turned around to see Emmett running towards me and with his arms moving wildly above his head. I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey, I wanted to give you mine and Rose's number because Rose thinks you would be a great shopping partner and I think we could do cool brother and sister stuff," He said handing me his and Rosalie's number on a piece of paper. I smiled and put the things down on the ground and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and as we separated he smiled. He started to run back to a car and opened the door, but before he got in he got an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh and if you know who Jacob Black is tell him Edward says ' Hi'."

-xXxXxXxX-

The following evening Naomi and I got ready at my house for the beach party. She was having second thought, but I was pumped. We decided it would be easier to walk to first beach and on the way there, Sam and his clones came out the woods and blocked our path. Naomi and I stopped abruptly and looked with wide eyes.

"Paul would like to say something to both of you," Sam said pushing Paul forward.

"Sorry."

"Wow Paul that most have took you forever to come up with, now if you excuse us. Naomi and I have to get going," I said trying to move around them. Paul got closer and leaned in to smell me.

"Tell me who you have been hanging out with," Paul demanded.

"None of your business, Oh and Jacob Edward says 'Hi," I said Maneuvering around them and headed toward the beach. Mike came over when he saw us.

"I'm glad you can make it," He said hugging Naomi, Somebody has a crush.

" We wouldn't miss it," Naomi said. We continued to a log and sat down while Mike introduced us to everyone. I only bothered to remember the name of two girls, Angela and Bella, That both seemed like the nicest. Everybody was all over the place. People were dancing, some where surrounding this guy playing guitar, and some where just sitting there talking. I talked to both Angela and Bella, who knew Emmett and would tell him she saw me. Everybody was pretty chill until Sam and his ' gang' came then everything got quiet.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said walking over to where we were sitting. That seemed to calm everybody and the party continued. Paul came over and sat where Naomi had vacated to got talk to Mike. All he did was stare with what looked like love and it was kind of freaking me out. I got up and walked over to where everybody was dancing. When Pitbull's 'Give me everything' came on, everybody seem to get more relaxed.

"_I want you tonight, I want you toda__y_

_I want you tonight_

_Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey"_

At this part I decided to have fun and Grab Paul.

"Hey," I said smiling and dancing with him. He started to dance and we both started to move with the beatWe continued dancing till the song was done, when it was done we looked at ach other.

"Do you want to go for a walk," Paul asked.

"Sure."

Now, this might not have been the best idea. Going off alone, with someone who stares at you, and gets mad at whatever you say.

It's like a scene from one of those cheap horror films

Okay So… What did you think this chapter took me a good hour or too. : )

-Lulu


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the follow for either reviewing, adding this story to alerts, and adding story to favorites(:-**

**Alamaloun**

**Jitterbug7**

**KenzieKAT**

**Lucyana12**

**MOR21**

**Tsunami**

**Werewolflover98**

**I took the night12**

**Manny Uley**

**Piffyoo6**

**XxCherrybloossomxX33**

**RawrmeansILoveYou123(and thanks It was just a random named chosen)**

**Yellow Unicorn**

**SO this chapter is Athena and Paul talking in the woods, her dad and evil step mom leaving for the cruise, and something else;) **

**ATHENA'S POV**

Paul led me deep in to the forest, yes this has me scared actually. I started to become less willing, but when I stopped walking he started to drag me with him. At, this point I was going to scream for help until he stops.

"So, why did you bring me here? Because if your going to rape me I swear I will scream bloody murder," I started to ramble on.

"Chill, Athena! I brought you here so I could have a serious talk with you. I want you to know that the Cullen's are not who they seem to be. Oh and don't try to deny that's who you were talking to because that's the only Edward Jacob knows."

"Well I only talked to Emmett and Rose, plus didn't know their last name was Cullen, and that was only for a couple minutes! I'm going to talk to them because they are nice, Emmett's funny, and Rose like to shop, something I don't like doing by myself. So unless your willing to be funny, nice, and want to shop with me, Paul. Get out my face. I thought we were going to come here and talk! Not you giving me a lecture. I thought maybe we had a chance at being friends, maybe even something more, but you know what Paul? No matter what your going to be the same! A tall ass dude who can't control his anger and always has a freakin' stick up his ass."

I turned around and walked away. I heard him run somewhere, but where he went I really didn't care. I'm tired off people telling me how to act, what to do, or who I can and can't hang out with. I went back to the beach and saw Naomi making googly eyes with Embry.

"Naomi, we're leaving," I yell at her. She looks away from Embry and looks at me.

"Where's your ring, A?"

I looked at my left hand and saw my mom's ring gone. I start panicking Embry and Naomi run over to me and start questioning me.

"When was the last time you saw it," Naomi said in hysteria.

"I don't know maybe when I was dancing with Paul!"

"I'll go look get Paul, Seth, and Jake. We will look in the woods while you to look around here," Embry said before running off.

"Isn't he sweet," Naomi said in awe. I slapped the back of her head.

"Don't lose focus!"

We went and asked everybody and searched the beach. I got desperate and started to dig through the sand. This couldn't be happening to me, not only did I have a fight with Paul, which I'm not sure why I actually care about, but I lost my mom's ring! The only thing I have of hers and it's nowhere to be found. I started to get light headed, the last thing I heard was Naomi saying my name.

-xXxXxXxX-

I woke up in a white room and I leaned up to see half see I'm in a hospital room. I don't see why, I just fainted, it's not like I got hit by a bus. I sat up and saw my phone next on the side table. I reached over took it and started to call Naomi when the door opened and in walked this doctor who could not be more then twenty.

"Oh your awake! You gave everybody a fright when you fainted. They didn't know why you fainted so they brought you here. Well you friend brought you here because she said you didn't trust La Push doctors."

" I don't because between you and me I think they are under educated." The doctor laughed and stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Athena, I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Nice to meet you. Do you have a son name Emmett by any chance?"

"Yes do you know him?"

"Yes he's very funny," Dr. Cutie chuckled and checked over something in his clipboard.

"Everything looks fine and your parents and friend are in the waiting room. Would you like me to bring them in?"

"Sure, Dr Cuti- I mean Cullen," Dr. Cutie laughed at my slip up and went to get them. Naomi came bursting through the door.

"OMG! Your Ok, oh and they found your ring. I'm just so excited your ok," Naomi said handing me my ring.

"You gave us a scare kiddo," My dad said kissing my forehead.

"Yes, we were scared," Julia said in a cryptic tone. BITCH!

"Well guys I know this might seem a little unfair, but visiting hours are almost over and we would like to release Athena tomorrow if that's ok," Dr Cutie said from the door.

"OK, were leave now," Julia said pleasantly and headed out the door. Naomi gave me a look and hugged me, followed by my dad who kissed me on my cheek and left. I was left alone, with Dr. Cutie of course, but he would leave soon.

"So you're a senior?"

"No I'm a junior this year, but I started to apply to a couple of colleges."

"Oh, what are you thinking of being," Dr. Cutie asked me handing me a sucker. AWSOME!

"Um, well I want to be an E.R. Doctor because they get to see the nasty and gruesome stuff," I said.

"Wow, different answer then most, but you do realize how long it will take right?"

"Of course, but hopefully I will still look good, like you."

"You are quite the little charmer."

"I know it's a gift," I said Laughing.

"Well get some sleep because you get to leave bright and early."

-xXxXxXxX-

I got out the hospital two day ago and my step- mom has made sure to make my life hell ever since. So, I am happy that she and my dad are leaving for their cruise today. My dad is putting their bags in the car and Julia and I are busy glaring at each other.

"Bye sweetie, remember no parties, boys, and always lock the door. Oh and Emily called and asked if you could baby sit tonight and I told her yes. So, take Julia's car and head over there about six," My dad said rambling.

"Ok, have fun, but not to much fun because I already I have to deal with Julia's stupid son," I said petting Alex, my dog. They left after that and I went to look at the time. Five-thirty might as while head over there now. I put on my black knitted Uggs, grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door. I arrived at about Five- fifty so I decided to just head up the stairs and knock on the sliding doors. Sam cam to the door and smiled

"Glad you could make it. We weren't sure because of your recent hospital trip, but I'm glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it," I said putting down my Gir backpack on a chair. This little girl came around the corner with a stuffed wolf in her hand looking shy.

"Hi sweetie you must be Claire, I'm Athena. I like you wolf," I said touching the ear or it.

" Thank you. I like your shirt," She said touching the wolf on my shirt, which poked me in the stomach. I giggled a little. My dad always use to make fun of me because every time he would poke me in the stomach I was like the 'Pillsbury Dough Boy' and giggled. Emily came around the corner next and smiled at me.

"Hey, now all the number's you need are on the fridge and if you have an problems call us," Emily said hugging Claire then me and walked out the door with Sam. I looked at Claire.

"So, what do you want to do?"

**Okay so I'm going to end it here not as long as other chapters, but I wanted to give whoever is still reading a chapter. So thanks to whoever is sticking by me**

**-Lulu **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, guys so Thanks to every body who reviewed, Added story to favorites, or wanted a story alert last chapter: (I'm sorry if I miss you just tell me and I will thank you in next chapter )**

**RAWRMeansILoveYou123**

**Michelle7(Who has an amazing Paul/OC story I was so happy that she liked it, so I must be doing something.) **

**4eva Ninja-ard(Has good stories also like 'Voices')**

**ladyMiraculousNight **

**Resolve107 **

**Tala. aka wolf (who's review made me smile)**

**Ok, Thanks again to everyone who's reading I will also like to say Athena's babysitting outfit is on profile. This chapter I'm not really sure of, but if you like then I did something right =)**

**Athena's POV**

For an hour straight Claire made me play with her _Bratz _dolls and didn't let me get up to get a drink or anything. When she finally wanted to color I was more than willing to let her. I sat her at the kitchen table and looked for something to drink and eat. When I found something and I went over to Claire to see what she was drawing.

"So what is that suppose to be exactly," I asked pointing to the brown blob.

"It's Qui- I mean a wolf," Claire said not looking up. By the sound of her slip up I think she was going to say Quil. I'm going have to get her to talk by the end of this night.

"So, Claire, what are you not allowed to have?"

"Sugar, like candy."

"Ok, so will you tell me what you were going to say for a piece of that candy Emily has in the cabinet," I asked going to get the candy I saw, so she knew I was serious. She thought about it for about a minute before she looked at me and stuck her tongue out. So this little kid doesn't take bribes.

"You sure? I just want to know what you were going to say."

"I'm not allowed to tell and one piece of candy isn't worth it."

"Two?"

"No."

"Two pieces and a cookie. My final offer," I said crossing my arms and giving her a stern look.

"I don't think your in the position to be making final offers," Claire said copying my movements.

"Ok, what do you want."

"Three pieces, a cookie, and you make brownies."

"Ok, deal."

I placed the candy on the counter and placed a cookie on the plate. Claire went to go reach for them, but I slapped her hand away.

"You don't earn those till you give me my information."

"You don't earn information till I see cooking brownies."

I started to make the brownies, letting Claire crack the eggs. When they were in the oven we sat down at the table, I sat across from Claire with my arms folded and glared. She copied my movements and we didn't speak for a good two minutes.

"So lets down to this, Miss Claire, first question will earn you one piece of candy, second question another piece, and by the fourth you will get this cookie. So I will probably get to ask you five before it's your bedtime and I run out of things to give you. Oh and I can tell if your lying so don't try anything."

Hopefully she couldn't see me lying through my teeth yet she nodded and I continued.

"First question, were you or were you not going to say Quil earlier," I asked playing with a piece of candy.

"Yes," I handed her a piece of candy.

"Second, why did you say Quil even though it's a picture of a wolf?"

"I named this wolf Quil yesterday after I petted it."

Something about this answer didn't seem right, but I gave her a piece anyways.

"Third, does it have anything to do with the Quileute legends?"

"Um no."

"Don't lie or no candy."

"Yes maybe t does."

I gave her the candy.

"Does Sam know anything about the wolf?"

"Yes, who do you think let me pet the wolf?"

"Hey no back talk. Just for that now cookie, you have to answer another question to get the cookie. If Sam knows about the wolves then why did he let you pet it? You know wolves are not the safest animals?"

"He trust them, says they are the protectors."

I gave her the cookie.

"The last one and the brownies are about done so answer this honestly and you will receive one. I mean as honestly as you can without getting in trouble. Earlier you said you named a wolf Quil. Is the Quil your talking about the Quil I know at school?"

Claire sat in the chair picking at her cookie as if she was trying to concentrate on something.

"If you go into Aunt Em's room and look at the bookshelf, there's a blue book that she read to me. Everything you need is in there."

"Ok, so wait you couldn't have told me that awhile ago."

"No, I knew you would offer sugar so…"

"You know what? Time for bed," I said picking Claire up. " I'll tell Emily to save a brownie for you."

I tucked Claire in a read her a story till she fell asleep when she was I walked out and shut the door. I walked all through the hall trying to find Emily and Sam's room and turned out it was the room across from Claire's little room**(AN I assume she would get a room). **I walked in and turned on the light. I looked till I saw the bookshelf to the right of me. I walked over and noticed that most of the books were blue. Well thanks Claire! I started to look through the books, which were most were romance so I could eliminate them, until I finally got to the last one. When I opened it was a book about the Quileute Legends. I already read this, but to make Claire I'll read it again. I walked down and sat on the couch. I started to flip through channels when the lights went out. I screamed, but I stopped because I didn't know who could be here. I took out my phone and started to go to the cabinet I saw a flashlight in. I cut it on and made my way upstairs to grab Claire. When I got there she was already awake.

"I got scared. When I was about to go to the bathroom my nightlight went out."

"Come on I'll call Emily," I said while picking her up. All of a sudden when I walked downstairs I heard a scratching at the door. Claire put her head in my neck and whimpered.

"Shh, don't be scared," I said sitting on the couch and putting her in my lap so I knew where she was and I had a free hand to call Sam or Emily. I dialed Emily's Cell first.

"Athena, what happened," Sam answered.

"Well First I was calling Emily and didn't expect you to pick up that's what happened, but besides that well your power went out and we heard noises."

"Stay calm and go to the Kitchen ok? Don't leave Claire alone."

I walked in the Kitchen with Claire on my back , so I could keep my hands free.

"Ok, now what?"

"Look for the number's on the fridge."

I pointed the flash light at the fridge and this time I heard a loud bang. Claire screamed and I put her on the counter so she could I could shush her.

"Ok we heard something else and I have the numbers," I whispered, it was almost to low to hear.

"Ok now either call Billy Black, Paul, or/ and Quil. Emily and I are on our way."

I hung up and Tried Billy first; no answer, I tried Quil; no answer. It's like they were doing it on purpose. So I dialed Paul's number and waited. I then heard a phone rang outside. Claire and I looked at each other puzzled. I picked her up and put her in the coat closet. I put my finger to my lip telling her to stay quiet. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife I could find and put in my boot. I then called Paul again seeing if it was his phone or if it was the just a coincidence. When I called him I heard the rang again. I opened the side door and looked around. It got sort of louder when I went outside. I went closer to the noise, which meant going closer to the woods, when Paul picked up.

"Hello?"

"Paul, it's Athena."

"Oh hey, so what's up?"

"Where are you right now?"

"At home."

"Uh huh so will you come to Sam's? I'm babysitting and the power went out and there's banging-."

"Sure I'll be right over."

I hung up and ran towards the house. I locked the door and rushed to the closet to get Claire, she jumped at me when I opened the door. She started hitting me with a clothes hanger until she realized it was me. If I wasn't so scared I would have laughed.

"Come on follow me," I whispered grabbing her hand with the hand that wasn't holding the flashlight. I went back to the kitchen and took the knife out my boot. I sat her on the counter and gave her a brownie to hopefully calm her down. We heard a bang again and Claire jumped I decided to handle this now. I gave Claire the signal to hide and she went in the a Cabinet. I gave her the flashlight and ran towards the door, but not before grabbing the knife. I made it to the door and saw a tall figure going towards the woods. I opened the door and took off towards the figure. When I got deep in the woods I stopped and waited till I heard something. I didn't hear anything so hid behind a tree so I could look at the house, I then saw three figures heading towards the window. I decided to use a bit of acting.

"Stop where you are and put your hands up," I said in a deep voice and move towards the figures. The People put their hands up and stood still.

"Drop to your knees!" All three drop and as I got closer I realized who they were. Jacob, Jared, and Embry! I decided to get pay back, even though I was pissed and really wanted to yell at them.

"Do you guys know you are trespassing?"

"Uh yeah…," Embry said.

"That's Illegal and you can go to jail."

"My dad's going to kill me," Jacob whined.

"No, douche, he's not because I'm going to kill you," I yelled in my regular voice. All three turned and looked kind of scared. " You wait until Paul or Sam get here. Your going to be in trouble."

"To late," Paul said carrying Claire out the house. He handed her to me and Punched Jacob in the nose.

"I know your were the ring leader," Paul said. "And Wait till Quil finds out."

"Chill it was a joke! We thought she was tougher," Embry said.

"I am Tough!"

"She is tough and don't talk about her like that," Paul was shaking at the point of no return.

"Chill," Jared yelled.

"Yo, if everyone just shut the hell up," I yelled. "Oh sorry Claire. Now boys if you want to act five, I'm going to treat you like your five. I want all the lights back on then I want you in that house for your Punishment."

All the boys headed to go turn the lights on, but now I have to figure out a punishment.

**OK, sorry if there's mistakes and if you have any ideas on what you want a punishment to be review it or message me=) I accept anonymous reviews too.**

**-Lulu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, I would like to thank **_**RawrMeansILoveYou123 **_**for helping me get an idea on what to do to the guys also a thanks to:**

_**Tala aka wolf **_

_**4eva ninja-ward **_

**And anybody else who reviewed or added to faves and alert. **

**So****this chapter you might get a laugh and I'm going to try to have a lot of Athena/Paul in this one =) PS: Outfits on profile. PPS Most of this chapter I switched from listening to 'She will be loved', 'Because of you' and 'Breakaway' ENJOY! Oh and I don't think this is my best chapter. **

**Athena's POV**

The boys came in the house after turning the lights on and sat on the couch. I had already put Claire back to sleep, so I could say anything I want to them.

"So, guys, I thought real hard on what I want you guys to do and I have it."

Jared, Jacob, and Embry looked petrified, but Paul just kept staring at me.

"Paul your going to have to do this too. I mean it's great you defended my 'honor', but you didn't have to punch Jacob… Your nose is better?"

"Oh, I'm a fast healer."

"Uh huh. So When Sam and Emily come back I want you guys to come to my house."

All the guys had a look on their face… Oh nasty!

"Guys not like that eww chill."

-XxXxXxXx-

Sam and Emily got back, freaking out I might add. They were asking all these questions to which I didn't have an answer for. I didn't want to tell them what actually happened because I wouldn't be able to get back at them. I'm going to do my revenge then I'm going to tell on Jacob, Embry, and Jared. Not Paul. The boys did follow me to my house, it's a good thing My dad and Julia were on the cruise or I would have a lot of explaining to do. I walked to Dad's and Julia's room and stopped at the closet waiting for the guys to get in.

"Ok guys so I really don't know how to put this so I guess I will just tell you. I want you guys to wear dresses to school Tomorrow since it's Friday and you can't really get in trouble."

"WHAT? Hell no," Jacob said, starting rambling on.

"Um There has to be something else you want us to do," Jared said.

"Naomi is going to laugh at me," Embry said( He imprinted on her at the beach if you couldn't tell in that chapter).

"Umm, Babe,-" Paul started.

"What did you call me?'

"Nothing! Yeah I'm totally not comfortable with this," Paul said.

"I could just tell Sam, Emily and Quil…"

"Fine," All four of them said.

-XxXxXxXx-

Last night I chose, from Julia's clothes, dresses and heels for each of the guys. I told Naomi to bring her camera because she might want it. I also texted Kim and told her she would be riding with me and Naomi , also to being her camera.

When the three of us got to school Naomi and Kim kept bugging me about what we are suppose to be waiting for. I told them to have patience because it will be worth it then Paul's car rolled in and so did Jacob's. I started laughing before they even stepped out the car, so I got my phone ready to record and told Naomi and Kim to get ready to take pictures. The first on to face the music was Jacob in the Lime green dress that was way to short. Naomi started taking pictures and trying to control her laughter, but Kim forgot all about her Camera and just laughed. The rest of the guys came out and I completely lost it as well as Naomi and Kim. Paul had on a red spaghetti dress on, Jared had a blue dress with flowing sleeves, and Embry had on a leopard dress. They all almost feel because of the heels.

"How did you find shoes that fit them," Kim asked.

"Well My step mom has huge feet and there like a two sizes smaller, but the guys squeezed their feet in them. We will escort you lovely ladies," I said holding me arms out for Jacob and Paul to take. Naomi did the same to Embry and Kim with Jared. When we walked in the school the look on every bodies face was priceless, I could just imagine what was going through their heads. 'Aren't they part of La Push gang? Why are they in Dresses?' Yeah, I would be thinking that.

So I stopped at my locker and everybody else went to their locker except Paul.

"So Athena, I was thinking… We are having a bonfire tomorrow and I wanted to know if you would go with me," Paul asked me like he was nervous.

"Whoa Paul you nervous? Will there be food?"

"Yes, because I thought you would say no and I will admitted it I like you. Oh and yeah there will be food. Plus, Jacob is bringing Bella and I know you met her. Jared bringing Kim and Embry is going to ask Naomi. Oh and we are telling the legends so you can give Emily her book back. Bribing Claire is a good one."

"She told you'll that?"

"Yeah, but we knew it was coming. So is that a yes?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Great it's a date. Now if you excuse me I'm going home so I don't have to wear this the rest of the day."

-XxXxXxXx-

Saturday afternoon I started to get ready for the bonfire. I don't know why, but I was really giddy about it. Paul said he could come get me at six, but here I am at two getting ready a repeatedly looking out the window. When five forty five started to roll around I started to panic. I felt like if I would eat it would come back up and that wouldn't be good. I then looked in the mirror and saw that my shirt sowed some of my stomach; That had me paranoid and still panicking. Then there was a knock on the door I debated if I should change my shirt. I stood there and decided if her said something about it I would change. I ran to the door almost tripping over my dog, who was laying in front of the door.

"Move Jace," I said to my dog who growled and stood beside me. I opened the door to revel Paul holding a rose.

"Yeah the guys told me I should bring you this," He said handing me the rose, I took it and closed the door.

"Thanks, you know I have never saw you in a shirt outside of school," I said tugging on his tight black shirt.

"Well I never saw you with you stomach showing," OH GOSH I NEED TO CHANGE. I started to turn around and go change, but he wrapped a arm around my waist and brought me by his side.

"Hold on you look great, don't change just because I said something," he said laughing. It wasn't that long of a walk and when we got there everybody I met at Sam's house was there as well as Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, and Quil's dad( It was his dad right it's been forever since I read the book.). Everybody said hi to us and went back to eating. I sat beside Naomi when Paul went to get food. Paul came back with two plates, one for him and one for me.

"You didn't have to get me a plate or give me as much as you have."

"Well I'll eat whatever you can't."

Mostly everybody was finished eating and started to joke on each. Jacob, who I didn't even notice was missing, came with Bella almost when they started the legends. They sat down and Billy started to tell the legends. I zoned out and started to think how I was getting cold then all of a sudden Paul nudged me.

"What did you think," Paul asked with an anxious look on his face. Couldn't exactly tell him I wasn't listening could I?

"It was great, I gained a lot of knowledge," I said , Naomi giggled at what I said because she knew I wasn't paying attention.

"What was your favorite part," Paul asked.

"You know, that part where … Yeah I wasn't listening sorry," I said giving up.

"It's fine, but there is something Embry and I would like to tell you two," Paul said looking between Naomi and me. Everybody was looking at us even Bella, oh so she knew whatever it is before us. Ain't that a pickle. Paul looked at me with a serious face.

"The Legends are true."

**Okay guys not my best chapter like I said before but I hoped you liked it=)**

**-Lulu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! I hope people stay with me and this story, I also felt the earthquake so I hope everybody is safe and well like my family is. I would like to thank**

**4evaninja**

**Rawrmeansiloveyou**

**Takawolf**

**Livestoshort52(Thanks you I will try very hard to watch what I'm doing I try to but then I start writing to fast and or I read over it to fast)**

ATHENA'S POV

_Paul looked at me with a serious face._

"_The Legends are true."_

Naomi started to laugh very hard, but I kept a serious face and put a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Well thank you for sharing that and there's something I want to tell you. I'm Fred Weasley and this is George Weasley and we came to see how you Muggles live. We solemnly swear we are up to no good," I said still having a serious look. By this point Naomi was crying she was laughing so much.

"You see how stupid I just sounded, well that's how you sounded to us. So can you please stop joking around and tell me what you wanted to say," I said to Paul.

"I'm not joking, this is the turth. Everybody here can tell you."

"It's true, I didn't believe Jared when he told me either," Kim said smiling at us.

"Prove it, Right here, right now. I want to see this wonderful change," Naomi said after her little fit was done.

"Fine," Paul got up and started to take his shirt off then unbutton his pants.

"Whoa, buddy, I think we said prove it not strip it," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Paul go in the woods," Sam said in a demanding tone. Paul sprinted to the woods and five seconds later a wolf came out.

"Ok I don't believe that's Paul, but this little fellow is so cute," I said getting up and petting the wolf then in front of me the wolf transformed into a naked Paul.

"EWWWWWWWW," I yelled wiping my hand on a shocked Naomi.

"Wait, no… that means.. It can't. So you guys really are…?"

Naomi kept stuttering until Sam started to talk.

"Ok, so let me explain all of this. Yes, we are wolves. We protect the people of La Push from the Cold ones or you would know them as vampires, like the story said. Today you would know the vampires by the name of The Cullens-."

"Stop right there. THE CULLENS! So does that mean Bella here is…," I trailed off looking at a silent Bella, but then realized she was silent because she was asleep. So, she can't be one because she's asleep , unless she was pretending….

"She's just dating one and please don't interrupt me again until I'm finished. So we get triggered, as in the gene that changes us, when the Cold ones are near our area. I was the first then Jared, Paul, and so on. All the things written in the books with our legends is mostly true. Imprinting is true and you can just look around and tell for yourself who Imprinted on who."

"OK I'll give it a go," I said looking around. "Kim and Jared." I got nods all around. "Jacob and Bella…" Jacob looked at me sadly and said no. "Sam and Emily." Yes all around. "Embry and Naomi…" Embry said yes and looked at Naomi who stared at me with her eyes wide.

"What happens if we don't want the imprint," Naomi asked quickly looking at Sam. Embry had a pained expression on his face, wait to go Naomi.

"Umm well you don't exactly have to be lovers. We can be best friends, a brother, anything the imprint needs, but may I add; Athena you forgot two more of our member's that imprinted. Quil on Claire-,"

"Claire as in the one I was a babysitter for? She's only like three!"

"We don't pick who we imprint on… but Paul also imprinted," Sam said looking at Paul. Something inside me didn't like hearing that, but I put on my best face and turned to Paul.

"Congrats, I'd hate to tell that poor girl."

"Yeah that poor girl would be you, stupid," Naomi said hitting me in the back of the head.

"Oh Please no…"

"Yep soon you will have my kids…" Paul said in my ear. I turned looked at him then looked at Sam and looked at Paul again. I balled my hand up in a fist and was about to hit him, but He caught my hand.

"I wouldn't do that, don't want my future baby mama to have a broken hand."

I stared at him like he was stupid then I turned around to Naomi and gave her the look. She got the message and got up, I pulled my hand out of Paul's and got up too. We both walked away from the fire and walked in the direction of my house. Wecould hear yelling and somebody calling our names, but we continued walking.

"Can you believe that," Naomi asked. "I mean I know there was a reason I was acting weird around Embry, but that's like forced love. I want to date around, hook up with random people. You know what regular people do in High school. Not find my soul mate who probably wouldn't even notice me if it won't for him being a wolf."

"At least you got sweet and caring Embry! I Got rude, arrogant, mean ass Paul. Why couldn't I get Jacob or Seth? I mean Seth is young yeah, but Jeez he is sweet. Jacob clearly loves Bella and yet she's dating a vampire. I mean I know I'm friends with them, but damn I would date one. That's like dating a freaking blood bank."

"Please I wouldn't mind dating a vampire because at least they've been alive awhile and will know who to treat a woman and won't act like a little freaking boy,-"

"Then you have not met Emmett," I said laughing unlocking my door. Jace came running to us going crazy.

"What is it boy," I said letting him lead the way. We ended up going into my parent's room where a figure was. Jace started barking uncontrollably and growling. I looked closely and the figure had red, curly hair. The figure turned around and looked at Naomi, me, and Jace.

The figured Smiled and Leaped at us.

.

**Ok sorry I ended it there and sorry if it's short. I hope you guys don't stop reading because it's getting boring or predictable. I'm trying to make it different, funny, unusual. I hope you guys stick with me.**

**-Lulu**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so I got new fans and it made me want to write another chapter.

**READ IMPORTANT!**

So I'm going to write this chapter and the thing you have to understand in this chapter is that this will take place after what happened in the last chapter and Athena will have a flashback to that night. I kind of had this thought about this chapter and it just made sense to me to do this. So Enjoy oh and thank you to :

Spygirl01

Valkyrie Shadow

MySilentEmoSide

christy86NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload

4eva Ninja-ard (So far my favorite reviewer because she's been with me since the beginning)

Bla338

ATHENA'S POV

Other then the 'incident' on Friday night the weekend went pretty smoothly except for the huge wolves stalking my house, I have to wear this cast thingy for my wrist, and now the guy and Naomi practically live at me house. I'm so glad that school has finally come and I get out that house, but I am going to school so it's not that cool. I walked from art to my history class and sat in my desk at the back. We don't have assign seats, but everyone just became accustomed to where they sit. I doodled in to my notebook until I saw somebody sit on my right. I looked up and started to talking to Mark, the guy who sits on my right.

"Hey Mark… Oh you gotta be kidding me! Why are you sitting here?"

"Why not," Paul said smirking.

"That's not your seat!"

"Well, we don't have assign seats and I paid Mark to let me sit here."

"How much?"

"Like I'm going to tell you, Love."

"I am NOT your love, so chill with that."

I got up and walked over to Mark.

"Hey Ath-."

"Shut up Mark! How much did he pay you to sit here?"

"He didn't pay me. He told me you two were going out and he wanted to sit next to his girlfriend…," By this point Paul was on the other side of Mark's seat, so we were across from each other.

"You told him we were going out!"

"Come on Athena, don't be shy you know we are. It's time we made this public, so every guy knows your mine."

"That whole 'your mine' shit is creepy and not cute! We have no relationship."

"But we will, in time."

"Paul, what happened to this guy that was angry at the world? That dude is not here anymore it's replaced by some freaking possessive, stalkerish, creep!"

"Please I'm still the same guy! I just know what I want and is this anyway to talk to the person who saved you from getting '_MUGGED'_."

"Oh Please the 'mugger still got away and Seth saved my."

"I remember it differently, I remember me pushing the 'mugger' out the way."

"NO, you might have pushed the 'mugger' out the way, but me and Naomi wouldn't have gotten out my house without Jace. Plus Seth was the first one to find us and attacked said' mugger'."

"Um guys no need to be rude, but can you finish this lover's quarrel at a different time and possibly not at my desk," Mark asked, nervously.

"Yes will you guys please finish this at a later time," Mrs. Goldhart said.

"Sorry," Paul and I both said going back to our desk. I guess Paul would be responsible for saving Naomi, Seth, and I because even though Seth was trying he would have been dead with me and Naomi too.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_The figured Smiled and Leaped at us_.

Jace stopped the figure in it's tracks and gave time for Naomi and I to leave the house.

"I have a feeling that's not a robber," Naomi said gasping for air as we ran.

"I have a feeling too, I just hope Jace can stall, Plus I hope the vampire doesn't kill him, and we can find the guys."

"Call Paul… NOW!"

I took out my phone as we kept running hopefully the vampire would be preoccupied with Jace for us to find the guys. Naomi and I stopped in our tracks when the vampire was in front of us. The vampire was a girl and a very scary one at that.

"Looks like I found dinner," She said stalking towards us. She didn't get too close because a sandy colored wolf jumped in front of us growling at the vampire. She looked scared for a moment, but quickly got over it. They started to attack each other and Naomi screamed and jumped behind me. Yes because I'm also a wolf and can protect her. Just then A gray wolf, who I knew was Paul off the bat, jumped on the vampire. She threw him off though and ran from us. I ran to Paul to make sure he was ok.

"Paul, Seth are you two ok?" I got nods all around, but that was it.

"Can you guys change back so we can make sure? I'm sure the other guys are following that chick," Naomi said petting Seth.

"OHMIGOSH, JACE!"

I ran back to my house and ran to my dad's room. I found Jace in the corner lying on his side.

"Jace , Jace! Please wake up," I said through my tears (AN: I'm Kinda tearing up… I like Jace even though I added him last chapter…). Naomi came and squatted beside me feeling and listening for a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry A."

Paul and Seth were at the door and looked uncomfortable.

"Do you want us to bury him," Seth said coming beside me.

"Yes please, but don't put him to far. I want to know where he's at."

Naomi and Seth covered him in a blanket and went to go pick out a spot while I went to my room. I laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I felt the weight shift and knew Paul was beside me. I moved so my head was on his chest , it was a good thing he had pants on, an out my arm around his stomach. He put an arm around me and we stayed in a comfortable silence. After a couple minutes Paul tilted my chin up and kissed me. I had no idea what to do so I did the most logical thing and kissed him back. He pulled back and looked at me .

"You do know this means you will have wolves outside you house till you parent get back and even when they get back you will still have some. Right?"

_*END FLASHBACK*_

The bell rang and I jumped up startled plus I wanted to get far away from Paul. If that kiss made him thank we were together then I'm never going to get left alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I just feel like writing I mean every time I get a good review it makes me feel Good so I Just want to give something back so HINT HINT I love Reviews :] Plus I'm also writing this because the movie I'm watching**_**, Crush**_**, is so freaking weird.**

**Oh and thank you to Happy2BeeMe( I try to make the girls different from the other imprintees because they all seem to fall at their Imprints feet, but I know if I got imprinted on I would fight it because like others and myself have mentioned it's forced love and it doesn't seem right)**

**Ps Athena's school outfit on Profile**

ATHENA'S POV

I rushed out the history classroom and I only made it out without being bothered by Paul because Jared started to talk to him. I didn't stop at my locker to put my books away I, instead, when to lunch. I sat down quickly beside Naomi and tried to hide my face with my hat.

"What are you doing," Naomi asked, chewing on a carrot.

"I don't want Paul to find me and do you believe this? I have to where this cast thingy because we were 'mugged'."

"I was going to ask you what was that for. Why don't I have to wear something cool?"

"I don't freaking know…"

"Well I'm insulted…don't look now, but the whole pack is coming this way. I mean don't they get enough food at your house… Their trays are stacked."

I heard, remind you I still had my face in my hat, the chairs scrape the floor .

"Why are you hiding your face in the hat," One of the guys asked, probably Seth.

"I didn't want to be recognized."

"Well then you should've told Naomi to hide her face too because that's how we knew who you were."

I looked up to see everyone looking at me, but when I looked around I did not see Paul.

"Where's Paul?"

"Worried about your future husband huh," Jacob said.

"No I just noticed I didn't have someone breathing down my ne-."

I stopped what I was saying and looked behind Jacob to see Nathan, one of our football players and also Mark's brother. Oh Plus he's friends with Paul and Jared..

"Yes," I asked sounding kinda rude.

"I heard you and Naomi were mugged and I just wanted to know if you were ok."

"Yeah we're fine as you can tell," Naomi said trying to rush him off because she and I knew where this was heading.

"Well if you guys want you two can come to my party this today because as you know it's my senior year and I want it to go out with a bang."

"Sure we will be there," I said before anyone could say anything.

"But on Monday a school day," Naomi asked.

"Why not?"

"Because knowing you there will be alcohol and most of the time people don't know their limit."

"Well if your worried about then don't come."

"Watch your tone," Embry said to Nathan putting an arm around Naomi, who shrugged it off.

"Guys chill will ya," I said standing up just in case something happened and I needed to insert myself in it.

"Look the main reason I came over here was to ask you out Athena."

"Excuse me," I looked behind Nathan and wouldn't you know it's Paul, who has the worst timing ever.

"Look Nathan I'm sorry, but I don't even know anything about you excpet your name, your brother, and the fact your on the football team. I don't even know your last name."

"Well isn't that what dates are for?"

"Dude can't you take a hint she said no," Paul said starting to shake. At this point we have the whole cafeteria's attention. I went around the table and stood between them.

"Guys think about this there is no need for this."

"I'm not doing anything," Nathan said. "I Just want to take you out to dinner."

"She said no," Paul started to shake more and I could tell he was about to phase so I did the only thing I could do to defuse both situations., but what I'm wondering is why known of the guys are helping. Douches.

I jumped on Paul and kissed him, defusing both situations. I heard several people gasp and the guys and Naomi whistled and cheered.

Not the best time guys.

**Okay there's chapter eight so next chapter you will meet Athena's step bro and his girlfriend… fun right (: I hope you review and if it seems short or rushed sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh My gosh! Hope people are still reading my story Because I feel Like a douche bag with school and everything I'm just trying to make it through.. SO a little insight on this chapter I have an idea, but I'm not sure How people will react so I'm going to put it in here and if by any means offends people in any way please message or review and I will rewrite the chapter. It's nothing nasty or something it just has to do with and age difference… That kind of gave it away but ENJOY!**

**Athena's POV**

Every since lunch Paul has been up my ass trying to get me to admit I like him. I just didn't want him to blow his and the pack's secret. That's all… I swear… Maybe… A little… Ugh I don't know! Naomi and I pulled up to my house the guys were either on their motorcycle or in Jake's car. When we got there, there was a car parked out front and I knew my dad and step mom haven't got home yet so that only left one person…

"OH ATHENA!"

My step brother came running out the house and stopped right in front of me.

"Why Haven't you got sexier since I saw you?"

"Eww get over yourself and don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah she's right inside, but since I'm outside and your outside what she doesn't know won't kill her."

By this Point I guess Paul heard enough and grabbed Josh by his Collar.

"Don't talk to her like that or your be shitting out pieces of my shoe for the rest of your life."

Jared and Jake grabbed Paul's shoulder's because he was shaking pretty bad.

"Hey Athena maybe we need another repeat of lunch," Embry said jokingly. Naomi Giggled which Made Embry smile get really big. Nina, Josh's girlfriend, came outside and ran up to me.

"Athena it's great to see you again. Who are your friend's?"

She was looking around at everybody until her eyes landed on Seth and Seth got a dopey look. I gasped because I know that look. I pulled Seth, by his ear, in the woods.

"No, Seth."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"She's 21."

"And I'll be 21 soon…"

"Your what 15 soon is in another life time."

"Athena, sweetie, I'm a man I think I got this."

"Your barley a man…"

"Ok enough chit chat, I got to get my woman," Seth playfully nudge me and ran back to the house. I guess This was out of my hands…..

-xXxXxXxX-

Josh and Nina were in his old room while I sat in my room with Naomi. The guys were outside doing their usual stalking routine. Naomi was sitting there talking about the new 'Vampire Diaries' like a freakin dork.

"Shut Up I don't care who has better abs," I said to her throwing a pillow at her.

"Well I'm just sayin I would take advantage of a drunk Damon and push a drunk Stefan in a ditch."

"What about a drunk Embry?" It was her turn to throw a pillow at me.

"Ok fine same question what about a drunk Paul?"

"Oh I'd Tap that," I said with my "Mmhmm girl" face on.

"In all seriousness I think they gone home. I'm going to text Embry to find out where he's at."

"Oh Not even together and your already checking up on him."

"Shut up!"

We sat there for a minute till she got a text from Embry.

"He's at Bella Swan's Graduation party," Naomi said with a sort of distaste.

"What's with the distaste?"

"Just that she's dating a vampire and How she disses Jacob."

"Well Why are they there?"

"Well I just got a text answering that. Gosh It's like a story so apparently Jacob wanted to go to see Bella and give her a gift, but they found out that vampires are after Bella. Now Jacob's volunteering the pack and Now they are going after the vampires by working with vampires. Isn't there some law in the vampire community prohibiting Vampire on Vampire Violence. "

"Shut up Naomi! Why Would they do that! Don't they know they can get killed!"

"Will you two shut up I'm trying to have sex with My girlfriend!"

**Okay guys that was really short, but I will update tomorrow possibly : ) Have a great night/ day whatever.**

**-Lulu (PS How Many of you watch Glee)**


End file.
